


Mind the sheep

by NeysaG



Category: North and South (US TV 1985), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Crack, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: Drabble to amuse my mother. not to be taken serious :)Mr. Darcy visits his friend Mr. Thornton.





	Mind the sheep

Mr. Thornton opened his front door and almost ran into Mr. Darcy who was posed to knock. "Darcy! What brings you this far north? I was just headed to the mill. Care to join me?" Mr. Thornton hadn't seen his good friend Mr. Darcy since his wedding to Elizabeth Bennet.

"I would be delighted to join." The two men headed off toward the mill. "Officially I'm in town for business."

"And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, I'm hiding from my wife and her family. Her sister Mary is getting married."

"Who managed to catch her eye?"

"Mr. Collins."

"Isn't he married to Charlotte Lucas?"

"They were married yes but unfortunately Mrs. Collins died in childbirth. Mary had been staying at Roslings with my cousin Anne and has been watching the child along with a wet nurse. Truthfully I don't know how it came about but the women have decided Ms. Bennet and Mr. Collins need to get married for the good of the child. And I unfortunately had out of town business that couldn't wait but I'm sure I will be finished with before the actually ceremony."

Thornton chuckled softly as he let Mr. Darcy into his office at the mill. They didn't talk much as they settled into the chairs around the desk.

"I am a little surprised," Darcy mentions once they were comfortable, "That I have not received any invitations to your own wedding. Were you not pursuing a young lady from the area? A Ms. Hale I believe."

"Ah yes I was at one point." Thornton clears his throat. "I remain unattached however. She passed on not to long ago. " Seeing a questioning eyebrow from his friend Mr. Thornton leans back in his chair and explains. "Rather unfortunate business I'm afraid. She ran afoul of some sheep."

Darcy didn't speak for a moment as he tried to wrap his mind around that statement, "I heard you correctly? Sheep?"

"Exactly. She was very found of long walks. Thought the exercise and free air was good for the body. From what I understand she went out in the morning as she often did and was noticed missing by lunch time. A search party was put together of course. Her body was found covered in hoof prints. I believe the consensus is that she stopped to watch the sheep grazing, something spooked the flock and she was unable to to get out of the way in time."

Darcy thought about this tragedy for a moment before commenting. "Well no great loss."

"Indeed." Was all Thornton replied before asking Darcy for his opinion some issues with the mill.

**Author's Note:**

> Well she got trampled but it didn't come out as funny as I was planning. Oh well.


End file.
